


Mari's Gambit of the Blue Orchid

by Cyanic_Writes



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Gen, Guns, Haha pew pew go brrr, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Mandatory Oc insert to save the day, My First Work in This Fandom, OC insert, Self-Harm, This is my first fic or big writing project ever, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanic_Writes/pseuds/Cyanic_Writes
Summary: Mysterious and elusive like a Blue orchid, Sadri, a kid in a random city, has been summoned into a strange new town and requested to fix the problems of someone's friends. How was he summoned? And why the hell do these kids have so many issues? Who knows, but if he wants to get back, Sadri must do what he has been told.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Act 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic or, well, big writing project ever. Kind of exciting. So of course I had to use my own character in it. I'll try to make this as action packed as I can and maybe some angst too who knows. If you have any criticism at all don't be afraid to leave them in the comments of the fic, especially if I end up portraying a character wrong. it'll be much appreciated.

_**ACT 1** _

A blond kid sat in his own room, it was lined with plants and pretty flowers. His condition wasn’t pretty at all though.

Another kid, black hair, sat in his own room, only a town over. He hadn’t eaten in a while, three days. This wasn’t unusual, even though he promised to eat more. They weren’t very far away from that blond boy, and were somehow connected.

Another kid, a girl this time, sat in her room with pink hair. She breathes through her mouth, to not have to resist vomiting from the smell every second.

Two more kids, sitting at the dinner table with their mom and dad. One ate more aggressively than the other. They were better off than the two other kids, but they still had some issues they were trying their best to resolve.

Somewhere else, somewhere very very far away, another kid walked. He was elusive, mysterious, kind of rare. Like a blue orchid. This kid wasn’t connected to any of them. Hell, he didn’t even know the towns they lived in existed. How were they connected?

Wake up

Get ready

Do a job

Don’t get caught

Go home

Sleep

It was a very tiring process. Everyday felt like a drag. Especially for a kid. He was quiet, and kept to himself usually. The job was dangerous, especially in the world of magic that he lived in. Sleep was honestly a good thing, it was the best part of the day. At least, that was what Sadri thought. He opened the door to his crappy apartment, (it was a wonder how he got one at 12 years old), and turned on the lights. He took off a white fedora with a dark blue band wrapped around it, and laid it on the table. His messy black hair sprung up, it was amazing that he didn’t get hat hair. Oh well. Next came off his scarf. Blue and long, he unwrapped it off his face and placed it on his fedora. Too tired to take anything else off, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

“I bet I look like shit”, he mumbled. He turned on the bathroom light and- oh wait he still had his mask on. He took off his face mask and threw it where the scarf and hat were. He did his usual nightly routine. Wet toothbrush, toothpaste, brush teeth, rinse mouth, wash face with hot water, dry face, turn off light, and go to bed. Simple. Sadri was too tired to care about taking off clothes and changing into any form of pajamas, what does he care anyways?

“Ah good pillow, let me into my slumber,” he practically begged. Flopping down he fell asleep within minutes. He wished dreams didn’t go by so fast, ah but how good they were. Where was he now? A forest it seems, oh, what's this? It’s a mythical creature! Time to approach slowly and- oh he woke up. He grumbled and turned over, his bed was hard, weird. Did he fall off his bed again? He thought he got over that.

“What a shame,” he yawned, “I hope I can get back into my d-” he stopped, in shock. This wasn’t his apartment, hell it wasn’t an apartment. It was a kitchen, in a house. “Oh hell did I get into a kidnapping incident” he thought in his head trying to figure out the situation as fast as possible. “Wait, I would, no should be tied up. This isn't a kidnapping, but what’s going on?”

“It really worked,” a girl said in a whisper. It was behind him. He slowly turned around. She had long black hair, and a white dress. She looked 16, no, 15 years old. Did she do this? She was too dangerous. He needed to get ready and summon his sword.

…

Why didn't it work? Sadri can’t summon his sword. What could that girl have done?

The girl spoke again. “You’re probably confused why you’re here, but it's for a good reason. I need someone’s help for this, it’s important and involves my friends. You see-” she was rudely interrupted by Sadri. He wasn’t one to speak up, but he liked to make exceptions sometimes.

“What makes you think I’m in any sort of mood to help you? You drag me to this house, whoever you are, and expect me to help you? No, I don’t care, I'm not helping!” He basically yelled, he was pissed. He ran to exit the house.

“No, please wait-” the girl pleaded but Sadri wasn't stopping and exited the house.

The floorboards creaked as he walked out. He opened the door, and stepped out to a night sky and crickets. “A random neighborhood, of course,” Sadri sighed. He noticed newspapers around the house. He stared, something was off about it. He went to pick it up. “June 5th 2005”, that was the date. That had to be an old newspaper right? He found more. “June 8th 2005”, “June 13th 2005”, “June 4th 2005”. He dropped them, he couldn't believe it. He went back in time. No not time, he wasn’t able to summon his sword, this was a completely different universe. He was wrong this wasn’t a kidnapping. The girl, yes the girl knew something. Would she be of help though? Sadri didn’t have a choice, she seemed to be the only one who knew. He went back in, and back into the kitchen.

Looking in he saw the girl sulking, mumbling something he could barely make out. “I don’t want you to suffer Sunny, it wasn’t your fault” or something like that. The floorboards creaked, signaling his return. She looked up.

He sighed “Alright, I think I’ll hear you out.” She brightened up almost instantly. “But you have to explain to me exactly who you are, and why you need to bring a random kid into your problems.” He demanded.

The girl responded with enthusiasm “Alright alright, just don’t leave again.” She pleaded. “Introductions first, I’m Mari. I'm currently a ghost and, I’m not sure how, but I was able to grab you and bring you here. I need you here because, well, my friends need help. I’ve been watching over them and while some seem fine others seem like they’re getting into worse and worse states with their lives in general.” Sadri noted some things down.

Mari, ghost, friends need help

He asked a question, “Why have their lives been going down hill?” Mari thought for a bit,

“I’m not too sure, but I think it happened 6 years ago? My brother Sunny. He pushed me down the stairs for a reason I’m not too sure about. I think it was an accident, no I know it was, my brother wouldn’t kill me on purpose. I fell down the stairs, and died.” They were both silent for a bit

“Who is your brother again?”

“Sunny” He noted it down.

“Alright. So, it has to do with your brother Sunny?”

She corrected him, “Not just him, my friends. There are 4 more from sunny. Hero, Kel, Basil, and Aubrey.”

“Mhm” he answered, jotting it down and ignoring the more, well, affectionate tone Mari said when she mentioned Hero. He spoke up with a question “How am I supposed to help them?”

“Well, if you could see whats wrong, by looking at their emotions behaviours, that’d be-”

Sadri interrupted her “So you want me to be a therapist? Can’t you get someone to do that like a professional?”

“No, see you also need to dive into their mind and-”

“That's a therapist’s job to do! Why would you call a random person to help instead of a therapist, a trained professional?”

“If you’d let me-”

“And how the hell did you even summon me here? That doesn't make sense you’re just a ghost!”

“IF YOU'D LET ME FINISH” She practically screamed. Her voice echoed through the house, followed by a brief period of silence. She did her best to compose herself “If you’d let me explain better it’ll make more sense.”

Sadri listened begrudgingly, he got enough info to piece everything together. Sunny her brother will be coming back to faraway tomorrow for a week or two. 2 years ago Sunny had told the truth about what happened to his friends, as an attempt to begin to move on. However, the guilt ended up coming back a bit ago, and they’re having trouble with it. Apparently it’s become strong enough to become a demon of some sorts. Able to harm them almost directly. Scary stuff. Not only that, but another one of her friends, Aubrey, is having trouble with her home life and Mari is concerned for her well being. With basically no choice or way out of this, Sadri agreed to help Mari.

“Thank you very much,” Mari said, showing her gratitude.

“I still want to know how you got me here though.” Sadri asked

“It’s a secret,” Mari responded smugly.

Sadri sighed in disbelief, “and what do you plan to do oh ghost Mari,” she thought then responded

“Well, I can’t stay around forever, I only have so much ghost energy so I have to go back to my grave and rest for a little bit,”

“Well, are you going to leave then?”

She laughed “What? do you have something against me or-”

“Yes I do”

“…”

“Oh” was all she said “Well I’ll be back to check your progress.”

“Au revoir” he said as she disappeared. When she disappeared he walked to the kitchen counter and took out what he had. He had his pistol, he wasn’t sure exactly what the gun was but he was pretty sure it was a Glock-19. He also had 3 full mags of ammo for said pistol. Standard ammo was what he assumed it was. Considering this neighborhood was as normal as it was, probably, he can;t be carrying that around. So he had to conceal it well. He did need a weapon though, just to feel safe, it was his nature. Since he can’t have his sword, maybe a machete would do. That's as close to a sword a normal man would have, they should sell that at any type of hardware store. He would need to exit the house to do that. Given what he knows, he's not the owner of the empty house he was in, so he’ll need to sneak out a window or something. It’s night though, so, it should be safe to leave now.

So he did.


	2. Act 1.2: Outside and Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was action in the tags so I had to deliver today

Outside, it was tranquil. A cool night time summer breeze hit his face. “Ah how tranquil.” He took it in, this was the most peace he’s gotten in weeks. “I should probably explore this place, to see what’s here. Better now than later.” He said as his shoes hit against the concrete. The utter silence of the night made it audible to him. Walking in a random direction, he came across a park.

“Faraway Park”

“Either this is a weird named park, or it's this town’s name. Doesn't matter, it's the town’s name now,” he said. He was talking to himself now. Vending machines, slides, swings, and other things you’d expect in a park. He walked to the swings and sat down, staring out at the empty road. He swung away on the swings, remembering how he used to want to go to the moon or Mars on the swings. How nice, if only he had the childish innocence now. Seeing your parents die in front of you kind of killed that. He jumped off and landed on his feet and did a little pose. He exited the park and walked around more, he heard running water. Rushing a bit to the spot, there was a water fountain, there were also stores next to the fountain. He laid down on a bench next to the fountain, the only thing more tranquil to him than a cool summer night was the soft noise of running water, combine that and he almost didn’t want to leave. 

Oh well, he’d be back so he got up and walked over to the stores. They were all closed. Looked like there was a videogame store, restaurant (pizza one to be exact), supermarket, and oh, what's this, a hardware store. Perfect. He looked into the glass door. Sadri wasn’t exactly sure but he thought he saw the glint of a machete in the store. Now he just needed to break in. He checked his pocket. He had a couple of towels and handkerchiefs he tucked into his pants, good enough. He tied it over his nose and mouth, and went in through the back window. It was a flower shop, weird, but he saw the hardware store past it, so he walked through. There he was, he looked around and sure enough, there was a single machete. “10 bucks huh?” He whispered so quietly he almost didn’t say it. Just to make sure he paid for tax, he took out 15 dollars and placed it on the counter. He exited the store from the way he came.

What he did was probably a bad idea.  
Oh well, can’t do anything about it now. He should probably put the machete back though. That was what he did, going back to the house he came from and, as quiet as he could, put the machete down on the counter then left again. Where to go next? He jogged instead of walking to look around the town quicker. 

There was a church with a graveyard, probably where that Mari girl was, he turned around and jogged again. No houses really stood out, until he walked near one and the stench was really bad. He put his hand over his nose, did someone live there? There was no way. He looked into the window, oh god it was horrible. Trash, alcohol, mold, and drugs were littered across the house. The TV was on, the light was shining on a woman, she looked middle aged, and someone who was a drug addict, made sense, there were needles and pill bottles on the floor. It was horrible. It smelt like a kid’s poor attempt to clean a rotting body with what they had in their medicine cabinet. He’d explore this house more tomorrow. He walked in another direction, he didn’t know where he exactly was going.

The cool summer breeze. The breeze that seems so comforting, so peaceful. No one would expect that to change. But that’s exactly what it did. The winds changed into what felt like piercing needles, like it was holding him back, preventing him from moving. A hand made from needles? No, dread. Dread was what it was. There was only one house that could explain this. He looked over, it was, covered with gardening things. Plants, trowels, soil, and pots. It was calling but also yelling at him to leave. He closed his hands tightly, horrifying. What was so drawing to him though? Since he could see ghosts, maybe that’s why. Haunted? He snuck around the house, quietly. He could hear something in a room, the louder it got, the faster his heart rate.

Sadri was at a window around the back, the voice was the louder there. It was sobbing, he could barely make out the voice. Something like “It’ll be okay, will it? Please, no, why should I ask? Don’t I deserve this?” His curiosity blaring in his head he peeked into the window. There was a blonde boy sitting in the corner of his room. What was more concerning than that was the metal shears he held in his hands. The moonlight glinting off of them. There was something around him. Ink black, and it was a mouth with razor sharp teeth around the kid’s waist, it had almost tentacles stretching out. Is this something normal around here? It doesn't seem haunted though, plagued with a demon. He noticed right before the boy that the moon was out and was making a shadow of him looking into the window, he ducked out of the window, before the boy could see him clearly. He did see something move though, so he got up and looked out the window, with Sadri right under it. The kid shakingly opened the window, Sadri stayed silent. The blond kid was still crying, some of the tears hit his face. Wet. “You’re seeing this too huh Basil?” So his name was Basil, like the plant, Sadri had to make sure not to make a noise. “So pathetic,” he said, attacking himself. Basil closed the window. The tension of this place was just as bad as the smell of the other. Two of the worst places he’s been, combined, could be compared to a cult ritual area that had been used and discovered weeks later. Mari wasn’t kidding; some of her friends had issues. He crawled back to the sidewalk, he should probably head back to the house he came from.

It was even worse there, in front of the house. He was almost breaking out into a sweat. He understood that there was a tragedy here, but it was just this bad? This bad? He was shaking like that Basil kid. It was dead silent yet too many noises were going on. HIs stomach felt light, it was hollow? He didn't care. He walked inside, a bit quicker past the stairs and into the kitchen. His machete glimmered. He grabbed it firmly. Felt good. He never did any breathing exercises, but, he breathed in, then out, breathed in, then out, in, and out, in, and out. He felt a bit better. He walked over and stood at the base of the stairs. All those exercises dissolved away, he was back at his anxiousness. The stairs held something, something worse. 20 steps, exactly 20 steps, that's how many he had to go up. Stair 1, it creaked, like someone groaning in anguish. Step 2, no noise except for his foot landing on the wood, and his heavy breathing. “Keep going,” he said to himself. His shoes hit against the hardwood stairs. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 halfway there. He was doing well. He reached the top of the stairs, why was it so hard for him to do? He just stood there. 

…

A figure, three points pointing down, like hair

A push

That was all he felt, he went flying towards the stairs. It went all so fast. He only heard a CRASH and a metallic clang. After that his vision was blurred, his ears were ringing. He couldn't see or think clearly, he tried to crawl but ended up slipping. A metallic smell entered his nose, he felt something dripping down his arm and his side.

Oh no.

Everything cleared up enough for him to make out what was happening. He was laying in a small pool of blood. A big piece of wood was sticking out of his shoulder, and another from his side. He was bleeding, and his head hurt like hell. Not too unusual for him but it was really annoying. He shakingly stood up and leaned onto the wall. He was breathing shakingly, but it was breathing at the least. He took out a handkerchief and used that to bandage up his shoulder wound and used the rest for his side. He grabbed his machete. Damn it was bloody, but didn’t sustain any damage. He just stood there to catch his breath. He heard a door open, then someone talking. Did someone hear him? Well, that wasn’t good. He stumbled into a random room with one big window. He locked the door behind him and slipped out the window into the grass.


	3. Act 1.3: Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, new chapter, hope y'all enjoy
> 
> I really don't know what else to put here uh
> 
> Beans

Hero was back from college for the summer. He was just glad to be back again. Getting past what happened two years ago was a challenge for him, and he still wasn’t over it. He was able to keep his composure, barely, when Sunny revealed the truth to all of them, he just stood there. He couldn't fathom what they had done. He was mad at sunny, but absolutely furious at Basil, he felt sick standing next to Basil. He tried to calm down, he doesn't remember what Kel or Aubrey did and he didn’t ask Kel about it. A day after though, he realized his more concern for Basil. How did he know how to tie a noose in the first place? He got swept up into studies though, he got a wound reopened and couldn’t take it. He just did chores, study, bathe, eat, sleep. Rinse and repeat for a year and a summer. He promised he would be more active with everyone too. Had he not been informed that sunny was coming over to Faraway after 2 years of living in the next town over. He slept away the days to think about it, but realised he was being ridiculous. Hero was practically the elder brother of the group, and, basil wasn’t wrong to call Sunny the baby of the group. Sunny needed the most consoling out of all of them, probably. He accepted Kel’s info and planned to do chores to make the place nice for Sunny and get a good night’s sleep the day before.

He was awoken at 3 am by a distant crash sound from, no it couldn’t be, Sunny’s old house. He was reminded of Mari, oh god Mari, he tried not to tear up. He was over Mari, but the crash reminded him of what Sunny told him. The stairs. He had to go and check if a crash really did happen just to ease his nerves. 

He put on slippers and walked out into the silent night. No noises except crickets. Good, good this was good. Nothing out of the ordinary. He walked to the door, his heart racing. If nothing had happened, the door should be locked.

It wasn’t

“Not a problem” he said to try to reassure himself. He walked inside, the crash was very muffled, so it came from more inside the house. The house was empty, that was good.

He heard a door shut.

It came from the hallway with the stairs. Did someone break in? He rushed over, even if the house didn’t get bought he still didn’t want any type of disrespect to Mari- no Sunny’s old house. Well, nothing too bad should be there. Right?

He fell, collapsed to his knees. There was blood, blood smeared on the floor coming from a puddle. Right in front of the stairs. That wasn't the worst part, the blood trail went into Mari’s piano room. Oh god, was this the kind of scene sunny saw? He broke down, his tears falling to the ground. It was silent sobbing. It was horrible just looking at this, but to actually cause this? Mari took over his thoughts. Would he be able to greet Sunny? He looked at the railing, it was broken. The person must have fallen down the stairs, but, with that much force? This was unrealistic, this must be a bad dream. Yeah, he just needed to go back to bed and it would just be a bad dream he could wake up from. Hero practically ran out of this house and back into his. No blood was on him, and even if it was he wouldn’t care, he was convinced it was a dream.

“It’s a dream, it’s a dream, it’s a dream, it’s a dream…” he kept on telling himself that until he fell asleep. 

Warm sunlight spread onto his face, waking him up at 6 am sharp. He was lamenting his supposed dream last night. He wasn't so sure it was a dream. He sat on the bed for half an hour, everyone was awake late last night, around 12-1 am since they were cleaning for Sunny’s visit. 

Around the same time, Sadri went into the supermarket and bought some Hydrogen peroxide at the Pharmacy, he went back into the general store and bought towels as well as a couple of gallons of water. He was amazed there was no talk about there being a breakin at the hardware store named Fix-It last night. Guess the employer doesn't really care. After paying he went into Fix-It and bought a mop and a 3-gallon bucket. Took around 8 minutes, and rushed back to sunny’s house, hoping no one saw him. It seems like no employees really don't care about his buying habits, and it wasn;t on a credit card so no one could see his buying history. Luckily no one did but just to be sure, he went in through the window. There was a lot of blood to clean up. He poured a Gallon of water and some of the Hydrogen peroxide. Mixed it with his mop and started cleaning the floor. Dip, mop, dip, mop, dip, mop, dip, mop, again and again. The only thing left was blood on the wall. He dipped a towel into the mixture, it was a good thing he had gloves, and cleaned the walls. He took out one last towl and dried the floors. The chemical smell wasn’t all that strong. That was good. He made a much smaller amount of the mixture and cleaned the spots the blood got on on his shirt. He threw the mixture of water, Hydrogen Peroxide, and blood into the grass out the big window. He used another gallon of water to clean the bucket. He stored everything else into the bucket and placed it into the woods behind Sunny's house and left. 

Around when Sadri finished his cleaning, Hero decided to go into the house again. Just to calm his nerves. He went through the process again. Sneaking out, walking to the house, getting nervous but going on. His eyes were glued to the floor. For any sign of blood. He rushed to the stairs, and, to his disbelief, there was none. “It was a bad dream after all!” Hero practically celebrated. He was satisfied enough and left, not looking at the railing. 

A couple of hours later almost everyone was awake. Hero said good morning to his Mom and Dad, and they commented how he was getting up early again and were glad. He smiled warmly and started cooking breakfast. Now, his brother Kel, he was a heavy sleeper. Not even an alarm can wake him, but bacon can. He practically heard kel running towards the bacon, but he wanted enough for everyone this time.

Kel dove for the plate hero was holding, but Hero doged and Kel crashed onto the floor. “Hey! Hero that was mean!” Kel whined. 

Hero chuckled, ''Now now Kel, we need enough bacon for everyone. Also, your pout face wont work on me anymore, you’re 18, and almost as tall as me.” 

Kel took offense to a part of that “Hey you didn’t have to put that emphasis on the almost! It’s not even true! It’s as tall AS tall!” 

“Haha, sure Kel, you are as tall as me, not almost as tall.” 

Kel was as offended and hurt as ever and stormed off to the dinner table.

After a bit, breakfast was ready, and despite Hero’s best attempts, Kel took most of the bacon. As well as the eggs just to rub it into Hero’s face. Hero sighed and took some toast and jam and ate what was left.

“Oh right,” Kel spoke up, “Sunny said he’ll be here by 5pm, he has some last minute school stuff to do.” Hero had frozen for a minute. He remembered the events of last night. “Hero?” Kel called to him. 

“Ah, right, sorry,” he responded, snapping back to reality. “I was just thinking about what chores I can do before sunny comes back.”

“Typical Hero, always concerned about chores. Why can’t you spend more time with your poor brother more?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t have made it into Medical School.” Hero responded to Kel. Into which he made a pout type of face and got up.

“Well, I’m going to play some basketball. It’s summer, I have to do it! Not stay inside.”

Their mom overheard them. “Now Kel you need to do chores t-”

“Too late!” Kel said as he bolted to his doors, put his shoes on, and ran off outside. Hero couldn’t help but laugh. 

Sadri was at the park. He was walking around the basketball court, another guy was doing that as well. He kinda looked like a jock, but that term was old and cringe to Sadri so he disregarded it and asked if he could walk laps with him. When the jock agreed he gladly walked around. After a bit the Jock left the court and went to talk to another boy on a bench. They were probably flirting or something, he didn’t care. Bored he bounced a basketball off one of the poles. He looked over his shoulder and saw another kid running towards him. He was wearing basketball shorts and a T-shirt. Did he want to play? 

“Hey, could I play a game of basketball?” the kid asked

Right on the dot, “Sure, but only if I can play with you.” He requested

“Ha, you’re on, just so you know I’m probably the best basketball player around here!”

“Oh? Is that so? Then what is your name oh great basketball player?”

“Ha! Kel, remember the name when you lose, even though you’re probably a child I won’t go easy on you!”

“I’ll yell that name when I announce how you lost to me!” Sadri was pumped up now. 

Both of them got ready to play a couple of rounds. Kel seemed to have lots of experience, but Sadri wouldn’t doubt that he had more physical experience. The game started. Kel was able to get dunked but Sadri could shoot shots better. He used his small side and speed as his advantage to get the basketball and make constant goals. After 20 minutes of playing, it was evident who was the winner. Sadri stood proud with a 25-21 score against Kel. He breathed in “HAHA I HAVE WON AGAINST THE SUPPOSED BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER KEL!” Sadri screamed, drawing all attention to the new kid and to the Kel who was on his hands and knees on the floor out of embarrassment. The only reaction was a group of kids laughing audibly, a strange group, a girl had bright pink hair. Oh well, he didn’t care, he won against Kel, who was supposedly the best, what an ego boost. “C’mon it wasn’t that bad.”

“You drew all that attention to me, wasn’t winning enough?” Kel whined. He made an angry pouty face. 

“I said I would announce that you lost to me. I don’t usually go back on promises.” Sadri said standing proudly. 

“Agh, that doesn't mean you have to actually do it.” 

Sadri was sweating bullets, and Kel noticed it was more than he was. Sadri had a leather jacket with long sleeves. 

“Hey, why don’t you take that jacket off?” Kel said, was he actually concerned? Sadri just thought he was a dumb sports kid but it seems he’s a bit more than that. 

“Yeah sure.” He agreed. He took it off, his handkerchief had been removed, so there was almost no evidence of blood. “Whew I’m hot.”

“Why don’t I treat you to a drink then?” Kel beamed

“Sure, if you pay.”

“A-actually could you spare me a dollar?” Kel begged.

Sadri sighed in exhaustion, he didn’t want to but, if they were that ghost’s friends, he allowed it, only because they were his ticket back home and he needs to make sure he doesn't screw up somehow. “Alright, here. I’ll go sit on the swings while I wait for whatever you buy for me.” Kel agreed and ran off, and Sadri sat onto the swings. Not too long later Kel came back with something called orange joe. “What’s this?”

“The best soda ever!” Kel announced as he chugged it down. Knowing how wrong Kel was last time he didn’t trust him. Sadri opened it up and took a sip. He smacked his lips a little bit.

“Kind of, tastes like someone tried to make orange juice by using the color orange, then realizing it sucked tried to make up for it with sugar, and accidentally put the entire bag in, then tried to ignore that via carbonation.”

Kel looked at him confused.

“Not the worst I’ve had and is kind of refreshing, 5 out of 10 would rather drink water but this is okay too.” Sadri said as he chugged it.

Kel, glad that someone didn’t insult his orange joe, swang on the swings in glee. It was amazing how it seemed like Kel made friends with Sadri so quickly. He couldn't help but look at the, what was that, scooter gang that wasn’t too far from them. That girl’s pink hair was really noticeable.

“Whatcha looking at?” Kel asked, still swinging. 

“Just that group over there, kinda look like a gang.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, they kind of are. They’re known as the hooligans.”

“What a cheesy name, what's with the pink hair, I know it's like a sign of rebellion or whatever but how come no one else is like that?”

“Oh that? She’s Aubrey.” Aubrey huh? “She’s a real tough and stubborn person. Intimidating too, with that spiked bat. She used to be so much nicer too.”

“You knew her?”

“Yeah she was my friend, and I was one of hers. If you’re wondering about her pink hair she promised to dye it pink if Mari dyed it purple.”

Mari huh, so they were connected.

“Who’s Mari?” Sadri asked swinging

“Oh, uh, she was one of our best friends, an older sister to one of them. She unfortunately passed 6 years ago. I'm pretty sure she and Hero had a thing together.”

“Hero?” he asked, remembering the tone she used when referring to him

‘Yaeh, he's my brother!” He grinned.

Taking note of what he’s gathered so far. Aubrey was a punk, Kel was a sports kid, Hero was Kel’s brother, and Basil is a nervous wreck. Interesting. 

He heard a voice echoing “keeellll, keeelll, get back home or mom is going to kill us both.”

Kel winced “Aw dang, here he is now. I can’t let him take me back.”

“Keeeelll, you need to do your chores, oh there you are.” Hero said walking over

Hero looked to be a very young adult, in his very early twenties. Sadri spoke up “Looks like you’ve been caught by your older brother.”

“Kel come on, you can’t ignore your responsibilities to go outside for no reason, you’re basically an adult now.”

“Awwwww, come on. I have a perfect excuse to be out. Uh, yeah I’m hanging out with this kid.” Kel pointed towards Sadri

“Hello there, uh, Hero?”

“My actual name is Henry but you can call me Hero. Kel giving you troubles?”

“The worst thing he’s done so far is give me orange joe, but I did win against him in basketball.” Sadri said as he swung slightly.

“Kel I thought you were going to college for basketball.”

Sadri laughed “So you probably were the best basketball player. Mwahaha.”

“Come on Hero, not fair, you too uh. I never asked you for your name.”

“Oh name?” Sadri skidded to a halt. Saying sadri was a bit odd probably so he grabbed the first name he thought of. “I’m uh, Hunter.” I guess.

“Nice to meet you Hunter” Kel and Hero said in unison

“Kel you still have to do your chores though, come on.”

“Awwwww, no fair.”

“Come on, you’re not twelve anymore.”

Kel whined as he was dragged away by Hero.

“Hunter” sat on the swing alone for a bit and got off. Time to investigate the dumpster of a house.


	4. Act 1.4: Trash and Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to angst

In all honesty, Sadri wasn’t a very vocal kid, how he was able to talk as much as he could was a miracle. However, it was time to make use of his silence. He walked back to that awful stench that came from the house. Yeah this was it. Why was he going to investigate this house? What was the reason? There wasn’t really a reason to do it. Just a big part of his curiosity. He looked inside an open window, the woman was glued to the TV. He picked up a rock and threw it in, hitting several bottles and made a loud CRASH noise. 

The woman didn’t even turn around. Seems like she was glued to the TV. Sadri went in through the window. He was right, it was horrible. Mold, trash, empty alcohol bottles as well. He was lucky he was wearing shoes as well, there were used needles and empty pill bottles all over the floor. How has someone not condemned this place yet? He will never know. He walked up behind the woman, he waved his hands in front of her. No response. He went to her side, the woman’s eyes looked dead. She was breathing though so she wasn’t a corpse. There was a kitchen to the upper left of what was there. Sadri saw a doorway that led into another hallway. He walked silently, across the floor. No floor creaks, no crunch, no noise. The hallway was littered with trash and boxes. Almost all of the doors were blocked off, only thing that wasn’t was a ladder that led up. Sadri gripped on it and went up one climb to see if it was sturdy. It held his weight so he went all the way up. It was a room, something that was really unexpected. Like an oasis in the house, no trash, no alcohol, not even a hint, or big evidence of mold. It wasn’t that lady's, or, mother’s now? A bulletin board, a dresser, a bed, a picture frame, wait, that picture frame had something familiar in it. He picked it up, the girl in it had pink hair. That was Aubrey. Aubrey lives here? No wonder she’s a punk or hooligan or whatever it was called.

A bit of movement was heard to his right, it was a cage. Sadri looked inside, a bunny. Now this was even more sad. He opened the cage and pet the bunny. Fluffy. He heard a door creak open. Footsteps, someone, no Aubrey was probably back. Shit, there were no windows, he had just a couple of seconds to act. He silently ducked under Aubrey’s bed. A couple of seconds later, she came up. He held his mouth shut.

“Bun bun? Why do you have your cage open? I should have closed it when I left. Good thing you stayed in here.” Aubrey said as she talked to her pet bunny. She sighed and threw herself to her bed, laying down a bat she had. A nail bat. Surprising. “God that fucking idiot Kel, telling me sunny was coming back in four hours? I haven’t spoken to him since, what, two years ago? Can I even face him? I’m not sure if I'm ready.” Some talking to herself, this was getting double sad. Trying to distract from that, Aubrey thought about her goals. “I’m moving out by July, I don’t care if I have to live in the trash, it’ll be a step up from living with my drug abusing poor excuse of a mother.” He could hear her trying to hold back tears, she wasn’t doing it well. “Who am I kidding, I can’t do that.” She was sobbing now. Her wails didn’t go unheard by Sadri. Since he was under her bed. It was a complete breakdown. Her crying didn’t let up, like a dam broke and the water was flowing through. Ten minutes later though, it had mostly all flown out. Wails to sobs, sobs to sniffles and hiccups, sniffles and hiccups to silence and Aubrey just sitting on the bead. A pin dropped could be heard a mile away, if he wasn’t any calmer he swears she would have heard his heartbeat. Her bed creaked, as she got up. Leaving her bat, she descended down to the ground floor. 

After 5 minutes for good measure, Sadri let go of holding his breath. The atmosphere of this room wasn’t that of a clean room, an oasis in this trashy house. It was just as bad here. He crawled out slowly from under the bed. He looked at the spiked bat. Bent nails, some were rusty. This was even more dangerous. Tetanus and all that jazz. Though, taking it would be too risky, so he opted to leave it. He jumped down, not taking the ladder, and regretting it. His ankles hurt now. Stumbling out of the house into the fresh air. Huge difference. He needed a bit to stretch and process it. 

In, and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Good, that felt better. Now, what next? If Sadri knew anything, Basil needed to be talked to. He needs a way to create a conversation though. Plants? Maybe. Though, to run into Basil would require some great chance. 

At this point Sadri wondered if he had a new power of having good luck.

As Sadri turned around, he walked right into Basil, knocking them both down. Sadri was the first to recover from the event. He looked at the boy, yeah that was Basil. Anything to talk about with him, anything, a flower crown! Perfect.

“Are you alright?” Sadri said, getting up and holding his hand out to Basil.

“Y-yeah I-im ok-okay.” His voice said. It was really shaky, like he was about to break. Basil grabbed Sadri’s hand, very weakly. Barely even a grip. Sadri gripped tighter and pulled Basil up.

“I really like the flower in your hair. What type is it?” Sadri asked.

“O-oh, it’s uh, a red d-daisy.” Basil answered, giving a really weak smile. 

“A red daisy? That looks really pretty. Do you like flowers?”

“Y-yeah, I do like flowers.”

“What would you say your favorite flower is?”

“W-well, I can’t say one is my favorite. All flowers are good in their own ways.” Basil said, he seemed to have some strength back. He liked flowers.

“I heard of something called a blue orchid. I never saw one in person. Do they exist?” Sadri asked moving a bit closer to Basil. 

“I believe that blue orchids don’t exist. They can’t produce a blue pigment. But you can dye some blue if you really want it.”

“Really? Neat! What else do you know about flowers?”

The conversation went on for a while. Back and forth about flowers. Basil seemed to warm up a bit, more and more. Basil didn’t seem to be the one to keep the conversation going so Sadri talked all about flowers he could, when he ran out he started on other things about plants. Medicinal properties, legends, interesting in general, etc etc. He saw Basil was getting a bit tired from the conversation, so he let the conversation come to an end. However he ended up with a random Daisy in his hair anyways. Though, the only thing he could think about during their conversations was those metal shears Basil held in the middle of the night. He hadn’t done it much before, but Sadri was motivated to commit theft on this spice named kid. Now he needed to know what to do next. He still had about an hour until this sunny kid came to this town. Probably find a place to camp so he isn’t caught inside the house he awoke inside. A plan was set in place. 

An hour later, Sadri was in a tree with binoculars and a car came to a stop in front of Hero and Kel’s house. A car in which that Sunny was in.


	5. Act 2: Horrors of the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is in a not so good state and Sadri ventures through a tiny bit of headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Heavy mention of Gore, as well as mention of drug abuse
> 
> If you are fine with that I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot darker.
> 
> Oh and, if you guys are seeing constant changes to what's in a chapter or summary or whatever, since this is my first writing project I kinda forgot that drafts existed and I don't have to go with what my mind thinks of first, so I end up not liking things after I write it and it was told in previous chapters, so I end up changing it. I'll try to stop it from morphing around like a text amoeba in the future, but you might find things happening in the chapters uploaded so far. A thousand apologies.

**_ ACT 2 _ **

A new town was supposed to be a new happy start for Sunny. He accepted the truth, he told everyone so he could move on. So why was Something back? Why was it even harder to get up? 

His mom stopped the car. “Have a good time sweety, I’ll see you in three weeks,” she said in her kindest tone. It was obvious it was forced, to him at least. He nodded and stepped out to a greeting by Kel and Hero. being hugged by Kel hurt his skin, like his body was rejecting the sense of affection. Hero asked how he was doing, but he just nodded. Sunny was already too tired to respond. Talking made his throat hurt. Once inside, Hero let Sunny sit on the couch. He just stared at the wall. Sunny was feeling dizzy and sick again, but he did his best to hide it, no one needed to be bothered by it. Kel walked up and sat down next to him.

“Wanna watch a cartoon?” Kel asked in his gleeful tone. To Sunny it was like he never changed.

Sunny nodded slightly, and Kel turned on the TV, it could help distract Sunny for a little bit. The TV show seemed to be a spaceboy TV show adapted from the comics. It was held with high regards. Sunny stared blankly, letting the noise and lights fill his head but never processing it. He kept this going until he heard a voice that he actually processed, and it was Hero calling them for food. Sunny really didn’t feel like eating but he knew how to pretend to eat even better now. 

“Dinner is ready, dig in,” Hero said with a grin. Sunny looked at him for a second, he felt ashamed that Hero would give him resources he didn’t feel like he deserved. Sunny put a couple of things on his plate and forced it into his body, pretending to finish then excusing himself to the bathroom. 

He locked the door, then practically dove for the toilet where he threw everything back up as quietly as he could. He flushed the toilet, and turned on the sink to rinse out the taste of stomach acid in his mouth. After that, like the sink, water fell from his face. He was breaking down for a little bit, sobbing silently as he held his head over the sink. He sucked it up and wiped his eyes with cold water so no one could see any swelling from crying. 

Walking back out, Hero and Kel suggested some sort of movie. Sunny agreed, and just got comfortable on the couch. Hero put in an action movie. Epic Quadruples, Hero popped it in, and turned it on, and got comfortable right under the couch. Suny made it into 20 minutes into the movies before dozing off, and falling asleep. 

**_Darkness_ **

**_Darker_ **

**_Darker and Blacker_ **

**_Why is it so dark?_ **

**_Why is it so cold?_ **

**_Help_ **

**_Help please_ **

**_HelpHelpHelpHelpHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP_ **

Sunny woke with a shake. Oh the movie had ended. 

“We’re going to my bedroom, do you want to sleep here?” Hero had asked

Sunny had nodded and closed his eyes, dozing off once again. 

**_Welcome to White Space_ **

**_You are a guest here_ **

Those were the words that Sadri had awoken to. It was like there was text in front of his eyes and a voice in his head, it was uncanny. Looking around, Sadri mumbled “White Space my ass”, the place looked like it was rotting wood that was previously painted white. Rotting carpet, broken computer, and oh god. Was that a rotting cat? That was disturbing. Like, really disturbing. Sadri lifted himself up. 

“To pass, you must beat chance, in this game.” A butler voice said, behind him.

He turned around, and an anthropomorphic cat butler was sitting at a table in front of a door. A revolver laid on the table, and there was one more chair. It was going this way, huh? He sat down.

“One bullet, six chambers right?” Sadri asked in a cold tone.

“That is correct,” the cat butler said, sitting there calmly.

“Let's get this started,” Sadri said, as he spinned the revolver. 

It landed near the butler.

The butler picked up the gun, pressed it to his head and after a bit of hesitation, pulled the trigger. 

Nothing.

Sadri picked the gun up, pressed it up to his head and pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

The butler picked up the gun, pressed it to his head, and after a couple of seconds, pulled the trigger again.

Nothing.

Sadri picked it up once more. Press and pull.

Nothing

The butler picked up the gun with shaking hands. He pressed it up to the left side of his head, and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot echoed out. The gun flew out of the butler’s hands and onto the floor. His entire right side was blown out, opened up, splattered brains and blood onto the table and floor and poured blood onto the floor with a loud drip. The butler’s eyes were dangling from his head, having nothing to hold them except the optical nerves dangling with it. His last groans of life were heard, breath escaping his lungs. He slid down the chair slightly as the red stained his clothes and body. Sadri just got up and walked over to the gun and picked it up. Needing to get through, Sadri kicked the body and chair out of the way, splattering blood all over the rotting white floor. 

Opening the door, it was a treehouse. It was also rotting, but, worse somehow. Instead, many black, tentacles? Vines? Well, whatever they were, they covered the tree house. He sighed and put his hands onto his face in shock, doing that he noticed something. He had his accessories back. Mask, scarf, fedora and all. This could mean something, but even though he wanted to check something out, he decided to get out of this treehouse first. Carefully stepping over each black tentacle thing he walked up and out of the tree house, coming out of the stump. So it was more of a stump house? 

Looking around, he noticed several drop offs. Cliffs that feel at a nearly smooth 90 degree angle into a completely inky black scene. Walking back to the stump, Sadri tried something out. He focused, and imagined a sort of power flowing out of his hands. Looking down, Sadri saw his sword in his hand. Seemed like magic worked wherever he was. Sword in hand, Sadri walked forwards, out of the forest and into a clearing. 

Several sandy areas splotched around in an overgrown field. Rusty structures littered the area, as well as a picnic blanket on the right. Walking forwards past the blanket, he felt the grass, it was soft like cotton. He stopped in his tracks, the area felt different. Someone was around the area somewhere. Fire crackling behind him, Sadri turned around. What he saw was something he could only describe as horrifying. It was an inky black figure with a very odd figure. It held a cage with very long fingers. It had a hat and had some boots. Sitting in front of the fire, whatever it was seemed to be calling Sadri over. Walking over and sitting right across from the figure. 

“Welcome to the headspace, young traveler. This place rots with guilt, and things the Dreamer tried to lose.” It said.

“Headspace? Dreamer?” Sadri asked, confused on the random info dump. 

“Ah, you must be very new here. I am daddy longlegs. I represent the truth, a part of it. Maybe you have come here to get lost, to rot as well, but i'm not someone who should guess. This place was created by the Dreamer, someone who wanted to forget. Created another of himself to forget for him. He wandered around, going into the darkness to forget. He had conquered it once, but the darkness grabbed him with teeth and dragged it back down.”

“Huh.”

“How horrifying, with no one to control this place anymore, the past, the emotions, and the horror of the Dreamer leaked into this other peaceful place.”

Control this place? “Who controlled that before?”

“We call him the guardian, the version of himself that the Dreamer made. You should know it when you see him. Though, it seems like the protective one has lost his will.”

“How would I know if he’s even alive? Based on what I’ve seen, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead.”

“This place only exists because the guardian is alive. If he died this place wouldn’t exist, though that seems like that’s almost all the time I have.”

“Wait what-”

“I can only say that the Dreamer is trapped in an infinite black prison, you aren’t obligated, but it would save him.”

“Hold on-”

Daddy long legs stepped into the fire, bursting into flames and turning into ash in a matter of minutes. Sadri was shocked and just stood there to process what just occurred. It all happened so fast, all that information dumped onto him. But he now had some sort of goal now. Stomping on the fire to put it out, Sadri walked more into the park to look around. The crunch of the sand echoed into silent skies and forests. 

Wind brushed past him as walked out. Outside of the park, there was a sign and three paths. The thing that caught his eye was “Basil’s house.” That meant that whoever this space belonged to, knew Basil. Going that way would probably reveal something. The sound of wind filled Sadri’s ears as he ran through the tall grass to what he assumed was Basil’s house. Pathways curved and swerved, with dead flowers in gardens. Sunflowers, roses, cacti and other things Sadri didn’t know or care about. He came to the stairs up to another smaller forest with an opening. 

Climbing up and going in, Sadri saw a big rundown shoe, kind of like that fairy tale. He slowly walked over, the silence here was muffling. No sounds yet his footsteps seemed barely unhearable. Sadri walked across a bridge, the wood creaking over the water filled with algae. Reaching the island with the Giant shoe, Sadri walked across the path and reached the door. Trying to ignore the black liquid dripping down the door, with a heart that might just beat out of his body, Sadri reached for the door knob. Sadri pulled the door open, and walked inside. 

A horrible smell automatically filled his nose. Resisting the urge to vomit, Sadri looked to his left. He stood speechless, it was Basil laying on the floor. Looking closer over him, a giant gash into the stomach was more obvious. Basil’s stomach and intestines were on the floor, the blood was mixed with the black liquid, and it covered his body. His throat was also gashed open, cutting through half of the neck. BAsil’s face was tear stained, and his face was a permeate expression of fear. Poor Basil. Something was in his hands, it looked like a photo. Pulling it out of his hands, Sadri inspected it. A familiar figure was hanging from a tree, that ghost probably. Wait, didn’t she say she was pushed down the stairs? So why was she hanging. Flipping over the photo, Sadri was greeted with a black key on a keychain. Tearing it off, Sadri turned to leave the house. There was no door there. Like there was always a wall, turning 180 degrees, a black door was in the middle of the room. It had a keyhole, how convenient. Sticking the key in and turning, Sadri opened the door. When it went all the way, it inverted with the room, sending Sadri out into the black abyss it contained, with a fading room behind him. 

Flying through the abyss with no signs of stopping, Sadri spun around as much as he could, to make sure he didn’t miss and exit. What he did see was a figure in the far distance, a familiar one. They were curled up in a fetal position and looked pretty pale. Before he had the chance of making them out clearly enough, Sadri was smashed through glass, like a window. 

He was now falling to the ground at terminal velocity, head first. Not having enough time to react, his head connected with the ground.

Sadri woke up in a tree, right, he fell asleep a couple of seconds after the kids went in. sliding down, he looked around. Night time, figures. Sadri sighed, so many loose threads to tie up in three weeks. The most possible right now seems to be Aubrey’s situation. Maybe if he could find where the mom was getting her drugs, he could stop their addiction for enough time for her to shape up. Either that or the mom gets violent and loud enough for someone to call the cops, vocally or physically. Either way was fine. Sadri gripped his Machete tight.

Though, Basil is possible as well.


End file.
